Le Secret de Rusard
by LittleKimi
Summary: Un ancien one shot que je viens de retrouver sous la poussiere...


DISCLAIMER; Les personnages sont à JK ROWLING et je n'ai aucune intention vénale en les utilisant!

Bonne lecture!

Note: cette fic date de 2004 ...

Argus Rusard était a Poudlard depuis près de cinquante ans. Il avait obtenu sa place de concierge assez jeune, et il en était heureux car il pensait n'avoir aucun avenir dans son monde : la monde de la magie.  
Argus venait d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers au sang pur, et aussi abherrant que cela puisse paraître pour un tel individu, il était né Cracmol, c'est-à-dire sans la moindre once de magie en lui.  
Son enfance n'a pas été facile :tandis que ses nombreux frères et sœurs allaient a Poudlard, l'une des plus prestigieuses école de sorcellerie du monde, lui devait suivre une école pseudo-moldue, ou rester à la maison en subissant les railleries de sa famille.  
Lorsque le Professeur Dippet lui avait offert le poste qu'il occupe encore actuellement, il vécut l'un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Enfin, il pouvait aller à Poudlard er voir le château de ses propres yeux !  
Sa jeune soeur, la seule de qui il était proche, sa première amie, était a Gryffondor et ils passèrent des moments fabuleux ensemble. Mais le temps avait passé et les choses changé. Le jeune homme de vingt ans, sympathique et ouvert, était devenu un adulte triste et méchant.

Présentement, il etait assis devant sa table, dans la petite salle qui lui servait de bureau. Il venait d'astiquer les chaines et menottes qui ornaient la pièce, aspirant a pouvoir les réutiliser un jour.  
Sa chatte, Miss Teigne, n'était pas avec lui. Il n'aimait pas la savoir errer seule dans le château ; il était persuadé qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité, et cette impression s'était renforcée lorsqu'elle avait été pétrifiée.  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur un gros livre noir qu'il ouvrit. C'était un album photo ou on pouvait voir les personnages bouger. Les photos montraient sa famille au complet, mais dont la plupart des membres n'étaient plus de ce monde, ayant été tués par Voldemort. Il tomba sur une photo de sa sœur, et replongea dans le passé. Il retourna vers l 'époque joyeuse ou tous les deux faisaient les quatre cents coups a Poudlard.

Il avait vingt ans lorsqu'il reçut le hibou du Professeur Dippet. L'école cherchait un concierge. Le directeur en avait parlé a Albus Dumbledore, qui était alors professeur de métamorphoses, et était egalement à la tete de Gryffondor. Celui ci pensa tout de suite à la famille Rusard ; Téréna, la petite dernière, suivait ses cours depuis deux ans. Il savait que la famille comportait un Cracmol, et comptait lui demander de bien vouloir accepter le poste. Le directeur accepta cette idée, et prépara le courrier qu'il envoya a Argus.

C'est ainsi que commenca la belle vie pour Argus. Il était alors exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tout pour lui était parfait ; il vivait d'inoubliables aventures avec sa sœur bien-aimée, la seule personne dont il ait jamais été proche, dans un lieu ou il avait toujours rêvé d'aller.

Or, Argus a toujours fait de son mieux pour proteger Téréna, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas la magie pour alliée. Pourtant, un jour, il n'a pas été là.

Après être sortie de Poudlard, Téréna, qui était une élève plus que brillante, entama des études pour devenir Auror. En effet, après la disparition du mage noir Grindewald, il fallait « faire le ménage ». Et elle était douée ! A elle seule, elle envoya plus de ses partisans a Azkaban que certains groupes de dix Aurors. ..Le monde magique connut alors quelques années de paix. Puis vint un nouveau mage noir, plus terrible et plus puissant que le précédent : Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort semait la panique chez les sorciers. Aurors et Oubliators n'eurent jamais autant de travail que dans cette période-là, et des sorciers aussi remarquables que les Bones ou les Potter y laissèrent leur vie, tandis que d'autres, comme les Longdubat, étaient torturés jusqu'à en perdre raison.  
Même Téréna échoua un jour ; s'etant trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, elle était tombée dans un piège tendu par des Mangemorts.

Téréna rentrait chez elle lorsqu'elle entendit des cris. En bonne Auror, elle se précipita sans attendre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Dix Mangemorts torturaient des gens dans une ruelle. Elle se précipita à leurs secours, et forte de ses droits d'Aurors, envoya un Avada Kedavra (c'etait avant qu'on interdise aux Aurors d'utiliser ce sort) sur chaque Mangemort. Mais voilà ce qu'elle (ni personne d'autre) ne savait pas (même aujourd'hui ce fait reste ignoré) ; Voldemort avait mis au point un sort secret ; une sorte de bouclier. Si on se concentrait assez fort, on pouvait invoquer le Sortilège du Miroir, qui tel un prisme, brisait chaque sort en plusieurs et les renvoyait dans toutes les directions.  
Téréna avait envoyé dix sorts mortels, mais le Sortilège du Miroir en renvoya cinquante, tuant les trente deux civils présents.  
Les Mangemorts transplanèrent, la laissant seule sur les lieux de l'abominable crime, abasourdie et choquée.  
Un craquement soudain la fit sursauter. Un de ses collègues, Blaise, venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Dans un mouvement de recul et sous les yeux mi-interrogateurs, mi-choqués de son collègue qui la mettait en joue, elle laissa tomber sa baguette magique et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. De là, elle courut jusqu'à Poudlard, trouva son frère, et ensemble, ils filèrent tout raconter à Albus Dumbledore, le nouveau Directeur du collège. Celui-ci crût à son histoire, mais lui conseilla de rester cachée au château si elle ne voulait pas finir injustement a Azkaban. Elle accepta de bon cœur.

Plusieurs dizaines d'années passèrent, et toujours pas l'ombre d'une preuve de l'existence du Sort du Miroir. Argus avait changé ; il était morose, et détestait tous les sorciers sans exception. A cause d'eux, sa sœur avait perdu sa jeunesse et gâché sa vie, obligée de se cacher dans les ombres, en recluse, ignorée de tous.  
Voilà comment Argus est devenue la redoutable et effrayante personne que nous connaissons tous aujourd'hui.

Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Il y a six mois, Harry Potter affronta Lord Voldemort lors d'un grand combat, mais tous deux survécurent, et aucun des Mangemorts capturés ne révéla le secret de son maître. Téréna, quand à elle, était toujours recherchée.

Aujourd'hui, Harry a vingt ans. Aujourd'hui a lieu le Combat Final.  
Harry est agenouillé devant Voldemort, sanglant, pleurant et à demi brisé, pâle comme un mort. Il vient de tuer Dean et Seamus. Il a envoyé un sort mortel très puissant, spécialement appris pour tuer Voldemort, mais celui-ci a utilisé sa botte secrète sous les yeux de tous. Le sort a ricoché et a touché les deux compagnons de dortoir de Harry.  
Voldemort rit, laissant de côté sa concentration. En larmes, profitant de l'occasion et dans un dernier effort, Harry reprononce le nouvel Impardonnable. Le mage noir n'a pas le temps de refaire son bouclier. Il tombe, et Harry s'évanouit.

A son réveil à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ou a eu lieu le combat, plusieurs jours plus tard, Harry expliqua le sort du miroir a Dumbledore et lui en donna la formule, qu'il avait entendue dans la bouche de Voldemort. Albus fit venir Argus dans son bureau, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Téréna pourrait enfin être innocentée, il fallait la trouver !

Le concièrge, riant et pleurant, alla jusqu'à son bureau ou il trouva Miss Teigne, qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Il l'emmena au bureau dans le bureau directorial, ou elle se raidit dans les bras de son maître, tout en prenant un air apeuré, le dos rond et le poil hérissé, embrassant du regard les Auros présents, ainsi que le Ministre de la Magie.  
Albus se leva et prit la parole.  
-Téréna ! Montrez vous ! Nous avons enfin la preuve ! A présent, vous êtes reconnue innocente.  
Le ministre se leva à son tour.  
-La communauté magique vous présente ses plus humbles et sincères excuses. Toutes les charges retenues contre vous sont abandonnées. Votre déguisement était vraiment parfait, soi dit en passant… Dire que vous étiez là tout le temps…  
Argus posa Miss Teigne sur une chaise. Une femme en larmes se retrouva à sa place quelques instants plus tard. Son frère s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça.

Voilà le secret de Rusard. Sa sœur est une Animagus non déclarée (elle a appris cette métamorphose après qu'elle se soit retirée de la communauté) connue sous le « doux » nom de Miss Teigne.  
Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il était si inquiet lorsque sa chatte a été pétrifiée ?

Et voilà… Alors ? Z'en pensez quoi ???


End file.
